Matrimonios y divorcios llenos de recuerdos
by Noblee
Summary: Si hipotéticamente te dijera que me he casado en una noche de borrachera, y que el tipo con el que me acosté me ha buscado para pedirme el divorcio, ¿qué dirías? AU.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz , que si una de nosotros tuviera algún derecho, puras locuras sucederían xD

**Pairing: **Alfred/Arthur

**Advertencias**: Situaciones estúpidas. ¿Un intento de lemon implicito?

Antes de empezar, agradezco enormemente todos lo reviews dados en mi otro fic, y como un regalo les doy este. No es la gran cosa, pero es más largo xD Y si a alguien no le contesté el review, gomen, espero que no me demanden jajajajaja

Ahora sí, redoble de tambores, el fic.

* * *

**Matrimonios y divorcios llenos de recuerdos**

Cuando Alfred cerró la puerta de su habitación, el sentimiento de nostalgia lo envolvió en una manta de recuerdos situados en el verano de dos años atrás. Días donde su vida era lo que siempre había deseado, días donde el ideal de familia feliz existía en su pequeño y colorido mundo lleno de superhéroes, con quienes vivía largas aventuras por las tardes junto a su hermano Mathew. Pero al momento de cruzar aquella desgastada puerta de madera y subirse a aquel camión que lo llevaría a la gran ciudad, los colores de su vida fueron desgastándose llegando a ser opacos tratando de competir con el humo gris que siempre salía de la casa vecina.

En ese momento, al ver el camino desierto que pintaba la carretera, trató de controlar su impulso de saltar por la ventana y aterrizar como todo un protagonista de película de acción. Pero, se controló, si no era por él, sería por su hermano quien lo había alentado y apoyado cuando sus padres lo único que hacían era engañarlo para que se quedara en la casa y olvidara sus sueños de estudiar lo que más amaba en el mundo: astronomía. Tanto la amaba que no dudó en gastar todos sus ahorros aquel verano para comprarse un telescopio más o menos decente, aun y cuando aquel número de edición limitada de su comic favorito había salido al mercado. Y por eso ahí estaba, en aquel departamento alejado a miles de kilómetros del lugar que con cariño aun llama hogar.

—Quizás hoy llame a Mathew.

Dijo en voz alta sin tener la intención de que alguien más lo escuchara aparte de su reflejo en el espejo. Si bien no se arrepentía de su decisión, añoraba tener esos ratos libres donde corría por la calle tratando de huir de la furia de su madre, cuando esta se enteraba que por accidente había roto el florero, todo por cubrir a su hermano, sino ¿para que estaban los héroes?

Sin mucha emoción se dirigió a la sala para verificar los mensajes que tenía en la contestadora. No es como si alguien importante le fuera a llamar, pero simplemente no tenía nada que hacer y nada como oír mensajes de compras para animarse un poco a la vez que pone el radio y con una improvisada guitarra –entiéndase como un palo de escoba- salta en el sillón imaginándose frente a una eufórica multitud pidiendo más y más, hasta caer rendido justo para calentar aquella comida congelada que era su única fuente de alimento por esa semana, debido a que por diferentes sucesos sus ingresos se redujeron considerablemente hasta el punto de no poder comprarse la hamburguesa doble que saboreó al momento de verla en el anuncio del transporte público.

Terminó de comer y el plato de material desechable fue retirado mediante un cómico movimiento cayendo justo en el centro del basurero. Ese día había sido uno realmente agotador y lo único que ya ansiaba era tocar la ducha para relajar sus músculos después de la jornada de ejercicio que realizaba para mantenerse en forma. Preparó sus cosas y al momento de entrar al baño sonó el teléfono, no se molestó en atenderlo, ese era el trabajo de la contestadora.

—_Alfred. Lamento molestar a estas horas, pero quería saber si ya tienes listo el informe que nos encargaron. Si es así, agradecería que me lo enviaras por mail para leerlo._

Sonrió al oír la voz temblorina y agotada de su compañero, Toris. Asintió con la poca energía que quedaba, y después de tomar su baño se dirigió a su computadora con la intención de atender el pedido del castaño. Después de todo, si no lo hacía tendría a un polaco encima regañándole por preocupar y estresar al pobre Toris, y sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a oír los sermones de Feliks por un buen tiempo. Inició sesión en su correo y echó un vistazo rápido a su bandeja de entrada, encontrándose con un peculiar mensaje. No recordaba el nombre o aspecto de quien le había enviado aquello, pero si lo tenía era por algo, o al menos si aquel extraño tenía su correo era porque él mismo se lo había dado.

Con un simple clic abrió al mensaje.

"Te veo a las ocho en el parque que está a dos cuadras de tu hogar."

Ahora sí estaba extrañado. Observó el reloj y dio un pequeño salto sobre su asiento al notar que eran pasadas de las 8. Se levantó rápidamente y al momento en que tocó el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo de manera brusca. ¿Por qué tenía que ir? No era tonto, aunque algunos lo tacharan de eso, pero era muy sospechoso ese mensaje que ni un nombre le había dejado, aunque fuera por mera amabilidad. Realmente era algo para ponerse a pensar, sin embargo no pudo evitar el mover sus piernas a través de todo el camino que le llevaba al parque. Al menos no era tan peligroso, pues una que otra persona transitaba por ahí, además estaba el alumbrado público.

Se sentó sobre la barda que estaba al centro del parque, si veía que algún extraño buscaba algo, se le acercaría y le preguntaría sobre el mensaje. Algo como "_hola, ¿acaso tú correo es este? Es que me enviaste un mensaje_" no estaría mal, sería educado y no se vería como un acosador, o al menos no tanto. Se concentró todo lo que pudo y los minutos pasaron, y dieron las 8:30 en su celular. Quizás _"anónimo"_ ya se había ido, aunque no lo culpaba. La idea de irse era muy tentadora, pero al momento de girar su cabeza a la derecha se encontró con un joven dando una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo. Era más o menos de su estatura, o eso pensaba ya que este estaba sentado, tenía el pelo rubio y unas enormes cejas, que estaba seguro que jamás había visto. ¿Quién en su vida olvida una característica de ese tipo?

Se le quedó mirando un buen rato hasta que se encontró con los ojos verdes de aquel chico, que lo miraban con molestia. De acuerdo, ya no miraré dude, pensó intentando no reírse. Justo cuando iba a devolver su mirada a cualquier otro punto del paisaje, notó como el chico de pelo rubio se dirigía a él.

—Te tardaste mucho, _git_.

Alfred se quedó mudo y observó a ambos lados para asegurarse de que era el único en aquel lugar, pero por si las dudas, preguntó:

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—¿Acaso hay alguien aparte de ti en este lugar? Claro que te hablo a ti. ¡Te cité a las 8, idiota!

El joven extraño tiró su cigarrillo con molestia y lo pisó. Observó de pies a cabeza a Alfred, causando una ligera incomodidad sobre el susodicho.

—_Dude_, en serio. Ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Alegó rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. Esto era muy estresante. Primero lo cita un extraño en el parque y luego le grita idiota. Tal vez se atrasó, pero llegó 15 minutos después, también era culpa de él por no haberlo visto. Si tanto quería verlo, se habría dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Soy Arthur Kirkland.

¿Arthur? ¡¿Arthur?! ¿Acaso era el mismo Arthur Kirkland, con quien hace más de 2 meses se había echado un polvo en una noche alentado por alto alcohol en sus venas? ¿Qué no se había ido a Inglaterra? Es más ¿no habían acordado que no se volverían a hablar?

—¿Artie? —susurró de forma automática con una leve mueca de espanto en su rostro.

—¡No me llames así! —contestó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Sí, era él. Pero Dios, ¿cómo pudo olvidar esas cejas? Se sobó la parte afectada y notó como debajo de los ojos de Arthur se formaban unas enormes ojeras, quizás el producto de no dormir en semanas, y que como su piel se veía pálida, por lo que recordaba él era pálido…pero no tanto.

—¿P-para qué querías verme Arthur? —preguntó usando de forma adecuada su nombre, no quería otro golpe.

—¿Te es familiar esto? —mostró un papel ante él. Al principio pensó que sólo era un papel, y que al final estaba su firma, mas pasados 2 minutos su piel perdió el color compitiendo incluso con la de Arthur.

Un acta de matrimonio. ¡Su firma estaba en un acta de matrimonio! ¿Acaso se había casado al maldito estilo de Las Vegas? Arrebató el acta de las manos del ahora vagamente conocido, y leyó todo, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le dijera que era una broma de mal gusto o que todo era un error, y que ese Alfred F. Jones que aparecía al final no era él. La volteó, la puso contra la luz, la volvió a voltear y finalmente la leyó de forma tranquila, para terminar dando un grito de exasperación ante ese llamado Arthur Kirkland, que por lo que decía ese papel era su marido. Malditas leyes de Massachusetts, estúpido juez que los casó. ¡¿Quién rayos deja que dos borrachos se casen?! Porque suponía y esperaba que los dos estuvieran borrachos para cometer tal locura. ¡Él ni loco se casaría borracho! Y al parecer Arthur tampoco. Inhaló profundamente tomando su cabeza entre ambas manos para terminar cayendo sobre el suelo arrugando el papel contra su cabello.

—Deja de actuar como un niño, Alfred. ¿Qué si nos casamos? Para eso existe el divorcio, _bloddy_ _hell_ —exhortó con fastidio cruzándose de brazos. Le enseñó un mísero papel, y tuvo que aguantar 5 minutos de patética actuación—. Si te cité fue para que firmaras el maldito divorcio, así que no hagas que todos los problemas que tuve que pasar para buscarte sean en vano, estúpido.

Alfred no contestó. Es más, ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que dijo Arthur. Los recuerdos de aquella noche le llegaron en pleno regaño. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Hace 2 meses salió a divertirse para celebrar que su hermano estaba de visita. Pasearon por toda la ciudad, y terminaron en aquella discoteca, que el nombre no miró, enganchados por la pegajosa música que se alcanzaba a escuchar y que resonaba en los vidrios de los autos. Entraron y al instante se unieron a la multitud de gente en la pista. Para cuando acordó perdió a su hermano y lo único que atinó a hacer fue dirigirse a la barra justo al lado de un joven que por lo que oía era ruso. Comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales y las miradas de odio empezaron al primer intercambio de palabras.

Se retaron a quien aguantaba más bebiendo alcohol. Si hubiera sabido la idiotez que haría, se hubiera negado, en serio. Aceptó y el reto inició captando poco a poco la atención de los comensales que se encontraban cerca de ellos. El ruido de la música, los gritos de apoyo y un orgullo herido, no hicieron más que animar a Alfred a seguir bebiendo de forma abismal. El ruso lo derrotó por un vaso de diferencia, pero al menos él no se cayó de manera estrepitosa de la silla. Con tambaleos se acercó de nuevo a la pista de baile, y quedó hipnotizado por unos exóticos ojos verdes. Se acercó dispuesto a bailar con aquella persona, quien aceptó con una gran sonrisa. Bailaron dos canciones y el contacto de cuerpo-cuerpo aumentaba al paso de los segundos. Dedos deslizándose por la espalda tocando de manera traviesa el inicio del trasero, ligeros cosquilleos en la nuca debido a los suspiros en orejas.

Pero ese chico no era Arthur. Su nombre era Antonio, chico con quien bailó dos canciones antes de que un iracundo joven, que por las maldiciones que echaba dedujo que era italiano, lo arrastrara fuera de la pista. ¿Entonces cómo es que terminó con Arthur en la cama y…casados? Frunció las cejas maldiciendo a su subconsciente por no darle la película entera. Un parpadeo y sintió como si un flash pasara por sus ojos. Recordó. Maldiciones, tristeza por no tener con quien bailar, otros hermosos y aun más exóticos ojos verdes. Se encontraba en medio de la pista, y observó como un joven movía las caderas al son de la música. Se acercó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano para darle una vuelta. Rió ante la mirada de molestia del chico, pero siguió invadiendo su espacio personal al no tener ninguna resistencia de su parte.

Y el juego de contacto volvió a empezar, pero de alguna forma este contacto era más íntimo, más especial. Pasar sus dedos por aquel cabello rubio revoltoso, posar sus manos sobre aquellas caderas, sentir esos labios rozar de forma atrevida y juguetona su cuello, le ocasionaba más que un cosquilleo, lo excitaba. Siguieron bailando más cerca, más cerca hasta que parecían uno. Los besos, los gemidos contenidos dentro de los labios del contrario, eran irreales. Salieron juntos del local sin abandonar las descaradas caricias sobre el cuerpo del otro, ni siquiera le importó abandonar a su hermano en aquel lugar. Caminaron hasta llegar a un motel dedicado a atender aquellos encuentros entre amantes desesperados, como pudieron alquilaron la habitación y al entrar por la puerta le dieron rienda suelta a la locura y el placer.

La ropa era innecesaria, sofocante. El cuarto sólo oyó el rechinar de la cama. Las sabanas quedaron en el suelo, dejando al descubierto aquel acto tan carnal, y a la vez tan intimo. Las caricias por todo el cuerpo, sin ninguna barrera, era demasiado. El deseo nublando sus ojos, sólo hacía que la excitación aumentara. El placer concedido al entrar en él, los temblores producidos por el inminente orgasmo.

Alfred volvió a gritar de frustración. ¿Por qué sólo recordaba eso? ¿Cómo es que llegaron al altar? Maldito subconsciente, otra vez. Frotó con desesperación su cabello, recibiendo un golpe de parte del rubio que tenía enfrente, que por lo que notaba, se había dado cuenta de que lo había ignorado.

—Eh, Arthur…¿de casualidad sabemos cómo rayos llegamos al altar? —murmuró sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Arthur cerró los ojos y frunció los labios al no poder recordar, una cosa, sólo eso bastaba. Era obvio que ambos estaban borrachos, tuvieron una noche de sexo y se casaron. Y ni como preguntarle a los dichosos testigos, no los conocía, a lo mejor eran unos mendigos que encontraron por la calle a los cuales sobornaron con 10 dólares.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa? ¡Hace 1 mes me enteré de esto! —exclamó enojado al no tener respuesta.

—¿Un mes?

—Lo encontré en el abrigo que llevaba ese día.

—Tuviste ese abrigo contigo todo el tiempo, ¿y no lo viste hasta hace un mes? ¿En serio?

—Cállate. Suficiente tengo con esto —frotó su sien en señal de extremo fastidio. No era su culpa. No es de revisar su ropa para encontrar papeles, si lo encontró fue porque el entrometido de su amigo, logró escabullirse hasta su armario, alegando que algo allí olía a sexo salvaje. Le gritó y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un florero con todas sus fuerzas si no hubiera sido por la mirada de espanto que mostró el francés.

—_Mon_ _cher_ ¿quién es Alfred F. Jones?

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Francis?

—Hohon~ parece que alguien tomó mucho. Lástima que no fui yo —agregó con una pose digna de un actor de novela.

Arthur se le acercó sin soltar el florero, nunca se sabía con ese pervertido, y tomó el papel que le extendía. Se quedó mudo, sólo eso. Y todo se volvió negro…para Francis, siendo la línea del final lo último que vio donde se entendía que Alfred F. Jones estaba casado con Arthur Kirkland. Y en ese día, empezó la ardua búsqueda del tal Alfred.

Ambos se quedaron callados, cada quien en sus recuerdos recriminándose, prometiendo no volver a tomar, o al menos no tomar en una discoteca. Alfred suspiró cansado, y observó su celular: 10:15. ¡Ya tenían más de dos horas en ese lugar! Esto no era bueno, mañana tenía clases y hasta ahorita podía sentir que tenía mucho sueño. Dirigió su mirada al británico, y sopezó la idea de invitarlo a quedarse a su casa, sólo para dormir. Pero considerando todo lo que había pasado y recordado, no lo creía conveniente.

—¿Tienes donde quedarte?

—Mi casa queda a 2 horas de aquí.

—¿Quieres…?

—No es como si tuviera otra opción —aparte el dinero no era abundante, pero no necesitaba saberlo.

Se dirigieron al departamento de Alfred en completo silencio, creando tensión entre ambos. Cuando llegaron lo único que hicieron fue sentarse en el sillón de la sala, sin decirse nada, sin miradas. Era incomodo, es decir, aquello se suponía que iba a ser sólo un polvo, sexo sin compromiso, eso lo acordaron al día siguiente. Pero quién diría que el destino, o más bien la ley, los obligaría a verse las caras de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo haremos esto? —rompió el silencio Alfred recargándose todo lo posible en el respaldo del sillón.

—Hablé con uno de los abogados, y dijo que como ambas partes están de acuerdo, tomará 2 semanas. Pero considerando que se lo dije hace días, nos dará los papeles pasado mañana.

—_Great_.

El silencio volvió. No sabían que decir o que hacer para aminorar la situación.

—Deberías dormir Artie, mi habitación está tras esa puerta de la izquierda.

Arthur no reclamó por el apodo dado, no tenía energías para ello. Al fin todo el cansancio pesaba sobre sus hombros, y su cuerpo demandaba un descanso largo y no de 3 horas por día. Asintió, tanto era el cansancio que la idea de dormir en la cama de él ni siquiera le desagradó. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, todo bajo la atenta mirada del dueño de esta. Al momento en que cerró la puerta, Alfred se dejó caer en el sillón, al parecer dormiría en él. La noche sería larga.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Arthur despertó sobresaltado ante el barullo fuera del cuarto. Se levantó para encontrarse a Alfred corriendo a toda prisa, observó el reloj de su muñeca y eran pasadas de las 9. A alguien se le había hecho tarde.

—Oh, despertaste Artie.

—Con semejante ruido, ¿quién no? —expresó con el sarcasmo a flor de piel. Todavía se sentía agotado, y sentir toda la noche el olor de Alfred no había hecho más que reviviera la noche que pasaron juntos. Malditas hormonas, y maldito Francis por hacerle ver esas estúpidas películas francesas.

_—Sorry!_ Tengo clases y voy tarde —bingo—. Vuelvo a las 7, nos vemos.

Genial. No tenía dinero, se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de su casa y no tenía ropa que ponerse. Aplaudió a su inteligente forma de actuar. Suspiró a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo, apenas lo iba a encender, cuando recordó que esta no era su casa y que el olor a tabaco podría no agradarle a Alfred. Guardó, muy a su pesar, la única forma de quitarse el estrés de encima. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Francis, sabiendo que a esas horas estaría dormido. Al menos, eso le alegraría un poco el día.

—_Mon_ _dieu_! ¡Estas no son horas de llamar, Arthur! Necesito mis horas de sueño.

—Como si me importara. Lo encontré.

—_Très_ _bien_! ¿Y es apuesto? ¿Cómo es su trasero?

—No empieces. Necesito que me traigas ropa, ¡y más te vale no hacer nada extraño!

Colgó con un ligero tic en una de sus cejas. Realmente se arrepentía de haberle pedido ese favor, pero no tenía a quien más pedírselo, además, sabía que el muy bastardo le había quitado las llaves de su casa, otra razón por la cual tuvo que quedarse.

Lejos de ahí, Alfred se encontraba pensativo, demasiado para el gusto de sus compañeros.

—Si hipotéticamente te dijera que me he casado en una noche de borrachera, y que el tipo con el que me acosté me ha buscado para pedirme el divorcio, ¿qué dirías?

—Eso…eso no sonó nada hipotético —murmuró Toris un poco asustado ante la vivencia del americano.

Alfred ignoró el comentario del castaño y siguió dándole grandes sorbos a su malteada, cortesía de la linda chica de la cafetería, que se apiadó de la demacrada figura del rubio y se la dejó a mitad de precio. Siguió pensando en Arthur, no tendría que preocuparse de nada, los papeles ya estaban en trámite. Ambos salían ganando, y no es como si tuviera sentimientos hacia el británico, al cual dejó solo en su departamento. Rayos, tenía que dejar de pensar. ¿Por qué ahora si le daba a su cerebro por recordar todo lo que sucedió aquella noche?

—_Hello? Hey, Mathew! How r u?_ —saludó por el celular sin su característica energía, cosa que notó su hermano. No por nada eran gemelos.

—¿Entonces…te casaste? —dijo sin poder asimilar la historia contada por su familiar. Hasta ahora sólo había entendido: me acosté con un hombre y me casé con él, y ¿qué crees? ¡Me divorciaré de él mañana! Tapó su rostro con una de sus manos, estaba seguro que ese día había cometido una estupidez al tener que llegar solo al departamento de su hermano, el cual llegó pasadas de las 11 del día siguiente. Pero esto sobrepasaba todo lo que había pensado, definitivamente tanto golpe de su madre lo había afectado, ya que si Alfred era fuerte, su madre era 3 veces más, no por nada hasta su padre le temía cuando esta se enojaba.

Dieron las 7 y Alfred se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, dudaba de si entrar o quedarse ahí afuera hasta mañana. Lamentablemente, no tuvo tiempo de considerarlo debido a que esta fue abierta.

—Ya llegaste. Tengo que salir, vuelvo…en unos minutos.

—Claro —sonrió con ternura ante el gesto de Arthur. No tenía que darle explicaciones, no eran nada. Eran esposos, pero sólo de papel. Entró a su habitación dispuesto a dormir un rato sobre su cama, y no pudo evitar sentir un olor a té sobre su almohada, inhaló y sintió un mareo ante el golpe de imágenes. La situación ahora era un poco más clara.

_Después de haber llegado al orgasmo cayó sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, el cual se encontraba sudoroso y manchado de semen. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que oyó como el rubio reía._

_—Realmente no has cambiado…Alfred —murmuró acariciando la nuca del mencionado, a quien un rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante la sonrisa que le había dedicado. Sin perder tiempo, posó sus labios sobre los del otro tomándole el rostro con una mano. Se adueñó de aquellos labios como si la vida se le fuera en ello, explorando cada espacio de aquella húmeda cavidad, reclamándolo como suyo._

_—Casémonos Arthur. Tú, yo, un altar 24 horas…piénsalo —sugirió entre besos._

_—Estás loco Jones —exclamó contestando con la misma fuerza los besos del americano._

_—No aceptaré un no como respuesta, esta vez no._

_—¿Lo recuerdas? —indagó Arthur ante el comentario dicho, reprimiendo un gemido al sentir un leve mordisco sobre su cuello—. Eras menor de edad._

_—Lo recuerdo, supongo que tener sexo ayudó —aclaró con una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que rozaba la entrepierna del rubio._

_—Bastardo._

¡Él le había pedido matrimonio! Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Eso significaba que ya lo conocía, pero ¿de dónde? Por lo que veía, sí era capaz de olvidar esas cejas, pero ¡¿dos veces?! Gritó con frustración intentando dormir. Cosa que no consiguió pasada media hora, a causa de la simple palabra: divorcio. Ya mañana todo se resolvería. Mientras tanto, Arthur se encontraba fumando en una de las tantas bancas del parque donde lo había citado Francis. ¿Acaso era un crimen llegar puntual? Ya llevaba ahí media hora, y sus cigarros no eran eternos. Comprendía que el francés trabajaba ese día, pero realmente iba a golpearlo si se tardaba más. Después de cinco minutos, se dignó a aparecer y Arthur ya estaba preparando su golpe, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que este cargaba consigo un sobre, de esos que te dan cuando cargas papelería importante.

—Merezco un premio, _mon_ _cher_. Si no hubiera ido a tu casa, quien sabe cuando habrías tenido el anhelado divorcio en tus manos.

—Ya quisieras. Que si te he pedido el favor, es porque me di cuenta de que agarraste las llaves de mi casa —contraatacó abriendo el sobre sintiendo un gran alivio al cerciorarse que efectivamente eran los papeles de divorcio.

—Aunque no puedo evitar el sentirme triste por _le_ _garçon_ Alfred, quien después de años, encuentra a su primer amor, a quien trágicamente olvidó por un accidente —dijo Francis con un dramatismo exagerado dejando notar la maldad en cada una de sus palabras.

—_Shut_ _up_, _frog_! —gritó Arthur. Así era. Él y Alfred habían mantenido una relación en la preparatoria, y el año en que se graduó, el americano, en un arranque de romanticismo le pidió matrimonio. Está de más decir, que lo rechazó. Afortunadamente, la declaración había sido en privado. Si bien el orgullo de Alfred se sintió herido, el británico se esforzó de demostrarle que no era porque no le quisiera, sino que por el momento hasta era ilegal.

Alfred comprendió y con una sonrisa le prometió que algún día le volvería a pedir matrimonio. Sin embargo, dos meses después tuvo un accidente que le provocó una severa amnesia, provocando que suspendiera sus estudios por año y medio. Ante esto, Arthur supo que aquella promesa se quedaría en el aire, y para él fue mejor, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor no estar en la vida de Alfred. El americano necesitaba mucho a su familia en ese momento, y estaba al tanto que sus padres no aceptaban el hecho de que fuera gay. Por eso no se quejó de que desaparecieran todo rastro de él de su vida, y por el cual tardó más de un mes en contactarlo. Y por ello realmente se sintió feliz ante el hecho de que Alfred lo recordara, pero sabía que en el estado etílico en el que se encontraba, eso no duraría mucho al día siguiente. Pero con papeles en mano, ya no necesitaba atormentarse más, desaparecería de la vida de Alfred F. Jones y todo volvería a la normalidad. Como si esa noche donde revivieron sensaciones y en la cual se juraron amor eterno, nunca hubiera sucedido.

* * *

Alfred despertó un poco aturdido y se dirigió a la cocina por un gran vaso de agua. Había tenido un sueño tan real. Un sueño donde él y Arthur habían sido novios durante la preparatoria. ¡Absurdo! Que él supiera, hace tan sólo dos meses había escuchado por primera vez el nombre de Arthur Kirkland. Si era así, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que a la película le habían cortado una buena parte? Trató una vez más de recordar, ignorando las pulsaciones en sus sienes, consecuencia del esfuerzo. Preparatoria, deportes, un…un accidente. ¡Oh, Dios! Su vida era todo un cliché, primero se casa al puro estilo de Las Vegas, y ahora resulta que es muy probable que haya olvidado a Arthur debido a un accidente. ¿Acaso su madre se vio todo un maratón de películas románticas mientras estaba embarazada de él y su hermano? ¡Claro! Mathew quizás podría ayudarle con su dilema y tal vez así disminuir el dolor de cabeza. Marcó rápidamente el número de celular y tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa con desesperación.

—Sólo dime ¿conocí a un Arthur Kirkland durante la preparatoria? —lo interrumpió antes de que lo saludara. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, todo dependía de Mathew, el cual no hablaba y no hacía más que estresarlo.

—…Sí.

Y colgó. Era lo único que necesitaba saber. Conoció a un Arthur Kirkland, que por lo que soñó, bien pudo haber sido su novio; hace dos meses se acostó con un Arthur Kirkland que se mostró feliz ante el hecho de que recordara. Se sujetó de una de las sillas ante el bonche de imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza. Preparatoria, noviazgo, matrimonio, promesa.

"_Un día de estos te volveré a pedir matrimonio, y no te podrás negar"._

Ironías de la vida. Al final vino cumpliendo la promesa. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mueca que poco a poco fue desapareciendo. ¿Por qué, si Arthur recordaba, quería divorciarse? Y en ese momento lo entendió, él ya había hecho su vida. Él siguió, y lo dejó atrás, y si se regresó fue porque estaba igual o más borracho que él. No tuvo tiempo de hilvanar más ideas, pues la puerta de la entrada había sido abierta. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue seguir la corriente, si Arthur ya no lo quería en su vida, está bien. No importaba.

—Tardaste mucho Artie —rió dirigiéndose a él abriendo ligeramente los ojos en señal de sorpresa ante el sobre que cargaba en una de sus manos.

—¿Puedes prestarme el baño? Necesito una ducha urgentemente.

—Claro, estás en tu casa.

Arthur agachó la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. Rayos, parecía una colegiala a pesar de tener 24 años, pero esas palabras significaban mucho para él. Sería la última vez que formaría parte del mundo colorido de Alfred. Ingresó a la ducha y no le tomó más de media hora. Salió con la toalla sobre su cabeza, encontrándose con un pensativo Alfred en la sala.

—Son los papeles del divorcio. Sólo falta tu firma y esto haz de cuenta que nunca pasó —explicó tomando asiento frente a él.

—Lo recuerdo.

Arthur se extrañó.—¿Lo que pasó aquella noche? También lo recuerdo, quizás todavía tenga algunas lagunas, pero, descuida, esto se acaba aquí. Y tú y yo volveremos a ser extraños.

—¿Sales con alguien?

—No, quizás algún día, sin embargo no podré si seguimos "casados".

Alfred sonrió con resignación y usando la pluma que con antelación le había dejado con los papeles, colocó su firma. Si Arthur no quería volver con él, no era quien para obligarlo. Guardó los papeles en el sobre y Arthur asintió en forma de despedida a la vez que tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta. Al fin recordaba todo, y ¿para qué? Él se iría, y no lo volvería a ver.

"_Eres un héroe, Alfred. Y por muy cursi que suene, you are my hero, bloddy git_."

Sonrió, era cierto. Él era un héroe y no se rendiría. Detuvo a Arthur al cruzar la puerta tomándolo del brazo para adueñarse de los labios de un sorprendido inglés, que por más que intentó cayó ante los encantos del americano.

—Realmente recuerdo todo Artie —murmuró con los ojos cerrados rozando lentamente sus narices.

—N-no sé de qué me hablas, idiota —deshizo el abrazo sintiendo un ligero pinchazo de dolor—Adiós, Alfred —agregó dándole la espalda con camino hacia el parque donde le esperaba Francis para llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

—_¡Esto no se quedará así!_ —pensó Alfred saliendo de la casa. Corrió un poco sin la intención de alcanzarlo y gritó:—¡Un día de estos te volveré a pedir matrimonio, y no te podrás negar!

Arthur se detuvo por un instante y sonrió. Ese americano era alguien sorprendente, no había duda. Siguió con su camino y sintió como su celular vibró. Lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero y atendió la llamada.

—¡Este _hero_ no se rinde tan fácil, Artie! —exclamó al otro lado de la línea. Si el inglés creía que se iba a librar de él tan fácil, estaba muy equivocado; por eso aprovechó el tiempo de la ducha para robar su número.

—Más te vale, Jones —contestó agradeciendo la oscuridad de la noche por ocultar su rubor a los transeúntes.

Alfred colgó regresando al interior de su casa. Pudo cumplir la promesa una vez, la segunda no sería problema, mucho menos para un héroe como él.

—Sólo espera Artie, que esta vez no habrá alcohol de por medio.

**Fin**.

* * *

¿Acaso notaron mi creatividad para poner títulos? Ni idea de donde salió esto, en serio. Al principio como que iba a ser algo trágico, la cosa es que me dejé llevar -cosa que se nota- y termino así, por lo cual carece de sentido jajajaja

Pero, denme crédito, es un poco –más– largo que el anterior xD

Ciao~ :3

¿Review?


End file.
